Revenge 'Training'
by MarvelDC31
Summary: Jax flirts with Kara which annoys Sara and Ray's idiotic and curious mind gets him into deep shit with Sara when he pisses her off. What results is a firm ass kicking by Sara as she pummels the two of them. Also, ft. J'onn and Alex's betting.


**Send me prompts on Tumblr MarvelDC31. Also, this is for those two guests/anonymous people from the comment section on 'Girl of Steel' and tumblr.**

* * *

It was innocent at first.

Kara had walked past Jax and he had simply smiles, saying, "Red looks good on you, Supergirl."

Kara had grinned and kept on walking, thinking nothing of the comment, but Sara had stood back, glaring at Jax, wishing she was the one with heat vision.

The next time, Jax had slung an arm over Kara's shoulders and asked, "How about you and I go get a drink, beautiful?"

Kara had smiles and shook her head, saying she had plans and maybe next time. While Kara walked away, Jax had shrugged and walked past Sara.

Sara stuck her foot out and tripped him, walking away as if she had done nothing wrong.

This is when Sara started to get more and more annoyed.

Next, it was Jax flicking his eyes down towards Kara's ass and whistling. While it obviously—to Sara—made Kara uncomfortable, the precious alien wouldn't say anything to cause a ruckus in the team. Sara, though…she has no problems causing issues.

Jax smiled and turned, only for Sara to "accidentally" spill wine on his shirt while grinning and saying, "Oops."

Jax glowered and muttered to himself as he walked away. Sara would've felt bad had it not been for the smile being hinted at on Kara's lips. He got himself into this mess, anyway.

Still, Jax didn't give up. He continued to flirt with Kara, sometimes in ways that made Sara really want to strangle him and throw him out of the time ship. Who does he think he is? Kara is _her_ girlfriend, not _his._

Over and over again, Sara does what she can to dissuade him but it never works. He's like a weed, popping up, again and again, no matter how many times you rip him out of the annoying situation. It also doesn't help that Ray kept on asking to do tests on Kara as if she were his personal lab rat.

With Jax, she was getting more than a little jealous, she admits. Sometimes Kara would flirt back—unknowingly, of course, she's just too damn _nice_ —and it would send a spike of anger through her. With Ray, she simply was annoyed…okay, no, she was angry, too. Why wouldn't he just let it go? She may be blowing things out of proportion but _dammit_ Kara doesn't need to be tested to sate his curious scientific mind.

Finally, she snaps.

"Palmer, Jackson, training room," Sara stares them down, daring them to refuse.

They don't and the entirety of the time ship and Kara's plus one's, J'onn and Alex, make their way to watch the beat down of the century.

Kara jogs up to Sara—who's determined to kill two birds with one stone by showing off her moves to her girlfriend while also beating up two idiots—and whispers, "Um, Sara, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Sara responds, smiling up at Kara, "just teaching some boys a lesson."

"Okay," Kara mutters, eyebrows scrunched, "but why?"

Sara turns and kisses Kara, "Nothing you need to worry about."

She smiles and shoves Ray and Jax into the ships training room, leaving the other occupants to watch helplessly as Sara starts her revenge.

"So, uh, what training are we doing exactly?" Jax asks, grinning anxiously.

Sara smirks a smirk that sends shivers down everyone's necks—the reason is different for Kara, though—and throws two staffs towards the boys, "Fight training, of course."

"Okay, bu—" Ray is cut off by Sara swinging her staff at his head.

Ray manages to block the blow—just barely—and to stumble backwards, but Sara is on him in an instant, hitting him behind his knee, his shoulder, and his gut, before disarming him and slamming him to the floor.

It all happens in mere seconds and Kara drools over her girlfriend at every moment.

Jax breath hitches as he mumbles, "Oh…oh, _shit!"_

Sara grins savagely, turning on Jax, twirling her bo staff, "Your turn, Jax."

"Oh, hell no," Jax drops his weapon, running towards the exit.

He doesn't make it very far. Sara trips him with her staff.

"Come on," Sara giggles and smiles with a glint in her eyes that leaves Jax pissing his pants, "it'll be fun."

She yanks him to his feet pushing him towards Ray. Jax stumbles before righting himself beside Ray, both grabbing their staffs as if they will save the two. Sara shakes her head and laughs… _as if._

Sara turns and winks at Kara—who blushes—and stalks towards Ray and Jax, "Let's get started."

"We haven't started?" Ray whines, shaking out his bruising shoulder.

"Nope," Sara grins before attacking with speed that leaves the two whirling.

She has them both on the floor, groaning and clutching various body parts, in mere seconds.

Sara grins at Kara who looks about ready to jump Sara.

"Wow," Kara mumbles.

Alex raises an eyebrow and smirks, "You should ask her to try some of those moves in bed."

Kara's eyes widen as she turns to slap Alex's shoulder, "Shut up!"

J'onn closes his eyes and sighs, "Please, do not speak of such things in my presence."

Alex shrugs, "Sister's duty."

Sara continues her onslaught. There's not a single person in the ship who does not feel bad for Jax and Ray, right now.

J'onn hesitates before speaking to Alex, "My money says Jax will be the first to run out screaming."

Alex spares a glance at Ray who's practically crying on the floor before smirking, "I'll take that bet."

Kara rolls her eyes, "You two are impossible."

Alex shrugs once again, leaving the other Legend's to wonder how those three can be so flippant at their teammates getting pummelled.

It's probably because Alex, as Kara's sister, and J'onn, as Kara's father figure, know that Jax and Ray deserve what Sara's dishing out.

Sara doesn't ever let up and before long, both Jax and Ray are a mess on the floor, unable to get up, leaving Kara unbelievably impressed and maybe a little hot under the suit. What can she say? Seeing Sara fight is truly a sight.

It ends when Jax finally screams, "I can't do this no more! I'm done…I'm out!"

He staggers to his feet and points at Sara, "You are the devil!"

Sara smirks, "Maybe, next time, be careful with who you flirt with."

Jax's eyes widen and he whispers incredulously, _"That's_ _what this is about?"_

Shrugging, Sara smiles, "Yep."

"But why me?" Ray whines, still panting on the ground.

"Testing, huh?" Sara says, a warning glimmering in her eyes.

Ray swallows, "Uh…what testing, right?"

Sara nods, pleased.

"Let's go again," Sara gets into her fighting position.

"NO!" Jax shouts. "I'm done. I AM DONE!"

He runs to the exit and races out of the room, presumably to his bedroom.

J'onn lifts his hand, palm out, and Alex rolls her eyes, slamming a twenty into it, and grumbles, "And here I thought Jax was the one with more guts."

J'onn pockets the bill and shrugs, "I had a feeling it would be Jax."  
Alex squints at him before exclaiming, "You cheated!"  
"How would I do that?"

"You used your telepathy!"

"I did no such thing."

"Liar!"

"Okay!" Kara shouts, getting in between them. "It's just a bet."

Alex rolls her eyes, "Cheating is cheating, Kara."

Sara was out of the training room, leaving Ray inside, "So, do you think their punishment was adequate?"

Kara nods vigorously, "You were amazing, by the way!"

Sara smiles softly at Kara, "Thanks…it means a lot to hear you say that."

"Of course," Kara grins.

"Honestly, you two," Alex sighs with a smile, "get a room."

"Alex!" Kara laughs, hugging Sara close.

"All right," Alex shakes her head and turns towards the others, "we'll leave you two to it."

Alex ushers everyone out of the room used to watch training, leaving Kara and Sara alone.

Sara hesitates before speaking, "Did you really think I was amazing?"

"Definitely!" Kara smiles as bright as the sun, slinging her arms around Sara's shoulders and pulling her close. "You were so badass!"

Sara smiles into Kara's shoulder, "Thanks, Kara."

Kara grins down at Sara before kissing her. She pulls away eventually, resolving to lean her forehead against Sara's. There's a moment of silence, both drinking in each other's love. Then, Kara leans back, opening her mouth to speak before pausing and closing it.

Sara raises an eyebrow, "Kara…"

"Okay, so," Kara begins, "Alex gave me an idea. A way to put your skills to…better use."

Sara's other eyebrow joins in on the eyebrow raising, "Okay…I'm all ears."

Kara grins and tells Sara of her plan. Who knows where that'll lead them.

* * *

 **Whatcha think? Let me know with a comment/review!**


End file.
